becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Linz Mondello
Linz Mondello is one of the First Five Bishops recruited by Masked Bastard. Linzy is a cheerful spirit who brings life to any forum or party. He mans the Church's hover converted transport, a modified microbus the Lulzwagen. Linzy also works the Corridor of Confessionals looking for big healthy ladies who want to go for a ride in his microbus. __TOC__ Early Life Linzy spent most of his youth traveling the world. He often refers to this time as the “Fuck & Toke” period of his life where he banged many hoes and smoked a lot of pot. He bought his first microbus in 1972 and has been in love with the concept vehicles ever since. ''Arch Bishop Trilogy'' After meeting Masked Bastard, Linzy joined the Congregation and was put in charge of the Corridor of Confessionals within the Church. He also brought along his red concept microbus. Bishops of Bastard Beginnings In the Beginnings storyline, Linz becomes close with Mr. R Mcgeddon and begin adding modifications to the Lulzwagen, outfitting it with time travel components and hover craft capabilities. The Raunch and the Righteous Linz has made a name for himself around Fale County as a high stakes street racer. When he is asked by his old friend Pastor Okie to take part in a plot to catch Masked Bastard in a sex scandal with Sadie, Linzy's loyalty to the Church and to his fellow Bishops is put to the test. 2 Raunch 2 Righteous After leaving the Church, Linz is asked by the Cankerton Police Department to help with a joint investigation with the Memeville Police Department to take down a jewel thief named "plastic bastard". He is helped by Chris the Pimp and his mistress Rwanda, and his former sugar momma and fellow microbus enthusiast Cougar Mona. Bishops of Bastard NSFW Once he was settled into the Church, Linzy opened up a sports bar called Chez Mondello. Chez became a popular night spot where the Church threw parties both public and private. This is where he met many of his women whom he would take on very inexpensive dates. The outings usually consisted of a trip to a local fast food join to purchase an extra value meal with a diet soft drink. If Linzy liked the girl he was with, he’d take her back to his domain to watch reruns of his favorite TV shows before having sex with her. If he disliked the girl, he’d drive her to a remote area and punch or kick the girl in the gut before throwing her out of the Lulzwagen while it was still in motion. Artwork Linzy's passion for art has always been known to members of the Church. In the city of Cankerton is an arts district where many of Mondello's paintings and drawing can be seen on display. Linzy has sold his artwork from art galleries and over the Internet. He also created stained glass windows depicting himself, his fellow bishops and others related to the Holy Father Church. Favorite Things Diet Cola, cigars, microbuses, getting it on with big booty women, bartending at Chez Mondello, throwing hot tub parties Linz Mondello Gallery Linzy-lulzwagen.jpg|Linzy's Beach Bunny Bash, circa 2007 Stained-glass-linz.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Linzy ---- Category:Bishops of Bastard characters